The Greek runner
by Ashleythejcastro3693
Summary: Thomas is battle and lose many people he loves. when Thomas realizes who he loves isn't Minho but Brenda.


**Sorry for the chapter thing I didn't know how to do it, also these are not my characters there James dashner's characters.**

**Thomas's POV**

As I saw the girl tied up in my tent, against the pole, I realized how beautiful she was. Her legs were against her chest and her hands were tied up behind the pole.

"So can you tell me more about this Teresa girl" I said.

She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes that made me say in my head '_it's going to be ok just tell me what's wrong, I'm here for you'._ Then she smiled a sly smile while probably having a quick flashback.

"She was a very quick girl" she said while I untied her hands. "She would always be there when I needed her the most. I love the way she would kiss me, it was a way I can't explain. When something went wrong to me and made me cry she wouldn't question it, she simply brought me to a hug, wait a while until I let it all out, then she would tell me what's wrong."

Then her smile washed away from her face then she broke down crying saying, "I miss her so much!"

I went in front of her and hugged her, when Minho walked in and had an upset look in his face with a little bit of mad, but I pretended not to notice him.

See, Minho and I have been going out for a year now and every time I hug a guy or girl, he gets ticked off. It uses to bother me, but I so how got use to it.

After Minho loudly stomped away (but I couldn't tell because the army's camp was on a beach, so it was more like patting the sanded really hard with your feet), I got up and said to the girl "what's your name again.

She looked up and said with a smile still having tears running down her cheeks.

"Brenda".

As I'm walking out of the tent, "you can stay here as long as you want" I say with a smile, then walking away from the tent to the beach to Minho.

* * *

**Minho's POV**

I look into the water when I hear footsteps. I look over my shoulder to see Tomas coming by and seating right next to me and looking into the water in front of us, then at me.

"Really Minho, what do you thing I was doing in there, huh?"

"I don't know hugging her with full passion" I say.

"You know Minho, not all hugs end up having feelings for with each other"

"Oh well, sorry if it looked like it!"

"You know, you're impossible, sometimes!"

"Well if I'm impossible and you don't like it, maybe you should break up with me and go HUG that Brenda girl all you want!" while I'm saying this I scoot a little away from Tomas.

"Minho don't say that. I did nothing in there that will do nothing to anyone, calm down."

"Well"

"Besides I don't like her that way-"

"OH, so you do like her!"

"MINHO" Thomas says lying down on the sand granting.

I give a smile at Thomas then lay down next him so our shoulders are touching.

"Why do you have to be so jealous?" Thomas says

"I'm not jealous…I'm protective."

"Jeez, could you be less protective"

"Maybe" I say with a smirk.

Thomas just smiles and looks and the sky full of stars. I just keep looking at him. After a minute of looking at the stars he notices I'm still looking at him. He turns to look at me and says "what are you staring at"

"You"

Then I move my face over just enough to kiss him in the lips. His lips were warm and moist and it felt good. As we were kissing, we rose to a seating position. I put away, then I pin Tomas back to the floor, holding him down tight. Thomas had taking off his armor in the tent so he was shirtless, same for me. I gave Thomas delicate kisses on his face and neck. "Maybe I should put my armor on so it's hard for you to get me every time you want" Thomas says while I gently bit at his collarbone, and while his stroking my hair. Thomas smiles real big and flips me over so his on top of me doing the same to me.

Then all of a sudden we hear a girl voice. We both look at where the voice is coming from.

"Are you guys done eating each other?" the girl said.

She was a tall girl with an hourglass body, she had long brown hair that went to hair waist and had a black eye. She had an armor on meant for woman and her skirt was pretty short. Her armor was not a Greek armor, but a Trojan armor. She was also barefoot. She was a very beautiful girl with amazing legs. It was Brenda.

* * *

**Brenda's POV**

As I was approaching Thomas and Minho, I saw that Minho was kissing Thomas everywhere and you can tell Thomas liked it and Thomas was do the same to Minho. I wasn't that creped out because well Teresa and I would do it all the time.

"Are you guys done eating each other?" I said now regretting it.

Thomas and Minho looked at me as I sat on the beach looking in to the water and tears going down my face.

See I was crying because the most important person of my life died in my arms.

***flashback*** (3th person POV)

"_Hey, love" Teresa said to her partner, Brenda as she sat next to her. It was a long day while the Trojans and the Greeks fought in the endless war. _

_There was a group of woman who volunteered to fight for troy with the other men, but some men thought it was a horrible idea, and even though they were in the same side, the men constantly manipulated the group of woman and never let them alone until they would stop fighting for their city._

_Brenda and Teresa were friends from the first day of volunteering to fight for their city and found out they loved each other a year ago, and ever since then, they were a couple. _

"_What happens if one of us dies" Brenda whispered in Teresa's ear softly. Teresa looked a Brenda with worry._

"_Why do you say that?" asked Teresa_

"_Where in war and well the men hate us, it's an ease shot."_

"_Don't think like that, Brenda. We won't die, not now, so don't worry, ok?" Teresa said while side hugging Brenda._

_Brenda had a worry look in her face, but when she looked and Teresa in her eyes, the worry look wash away replaced by a sly smile, then brought her hand to Teresa neck and they began to kiss. _

_It was a passionate kiss, which they haven't done in a while, to Brenda it's was like nothing else mattered._

_Brenda pulled away and smiled, then got up and stretched,_

"_I'm really tired I'm going bed, you coming?" Brenda said with a yawn._

"_Nah, I'll stay here a little while."_

"_Ok, see you tomorrow, love (yawn) you."_

_And with that Brenda turned and walked away._

_While she was walking (and she wasn't far from Teresa), a group of man with about seven was sneaking up to Brenda, when one of them came from behind and put one arm around her waist and one hand around her mouth. Brenda tried to scream but her mouth was covered. Brenda kicked and punched at the air but the man holding her wouldn't budge. The six other men circle her and she stopped because she knew it was useless. One of the men stepped forward who looked like the leader of the group and smirked. _

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't, Brenda the woman warrior." The man said sarcastically "this is the girl we want" when he said this he was pulling out his sword. Brenda wide eyed and continued to struggle. The man laughed and came closer. He removed the hand from Brenda's mouth and kissed her in the lips. Tears were running down her cheeks. The man put away violently, laughed a bit, and then punched her in the face sending her to the ground after the man holding her let go. This made everyone laugh, then the leader of the group got closer to Brenda a kicked her in the stomach making Brenda grasp for air. The leader kicked her several times. Brenda tried to get up, but the leader only kicked her back down. Finally the leader knelt down next to her and put the blade to her neck saying "get up!"_

_Brenda got up with the help of the man holding earlier only to hold her again. The leader circled around the group of men then back to her. _

"_I'd hate to be you" the leader said stepping back a few feet._

"_You bastard, why are you doing this to me?!" Brenda said shouting _

_Then Teresa out of nowhere jumped in front of Brenda and was stabbed instead of Brenda right though her stomach. The man holding Brenda let go in shock and walked to the other men. Brenda finally realized what happened when Teresa fell on Brenda. Brenda now with tears in her eyes and wide eye, was holding Teresa in her arms._

"_Why did you do that!" she shouted_

"_I didn't want you to die."_

"_Well there was probably a different thing to do then to get yourself killed!" Brenda said with eyes full of tears_

"_What's done is done." Teresa said with a smirk but quickly went away when pain washed over her. _

"_Teresa please don't die on me, I love you too much to lose you, Ple-e-e-ease" Brenda said sobbing and burying her face in Teresa's chest, while Teresa stroked Brenda's hair and looked into the sky._

"_Just promise me something, don't waste your life crying over me and don't be alone forever. Love someone who love you back, promise me that." Teresa said with pain burying her in death. _

"_Teresa please don't say-"_

"_Brenda, even you know I'm dying, just please promise me."_

"_I promise." Brenda sniffed _

"_And you never know maybe it wasn't met to be, it wasn't fate for us." Teresa said now crying with tears in her eyes as she said that._

"_No, Teresa don't say that and I will always love you." Branda said_

_They kissed there final kiss. It was full of passion and agony, and then Teresa stopped kissing back. Brenda pulled away._

"_Teresa?" she said quietly_

_No response_

"_Teresa!"_

_Still no response_

"_TERESA, NO-O-O." Brenda said with tears flowing down her face and hitting the floor. Brenda screamed Teresa's name, not caring that the men were still there and watching. Brenda closed Teresa's eyes with her fingers and was now lying on the ground holding Teresa close to her._

"_You done so I can kill you, Brenda." The leader said. Brenda forgot he was there. Brenda sat up slowly to face the leader with murderous eyes. She stood up wiping the tears off her face. She took her sword out and murderously slow, she walked up to the leader keeping her distance she said "let's fight". Brenda no longer had sadness in her. Now she had rage, pure dangerous rage. In fact she had so much rage, that she could fight a giant and win._

_The leader swiped his sword but missed, Brenda being fast. Then before anyone could react, Brenda went behind the leader and stabbed him in the back where his heart was and blood exploded everywhere. Blood came out of the leader's mouth and he dropped down on his knees while he dropped his sword. Brenda viciously pulled the blade of his back and he fell to the ground. Brenda waited a moment then fell on her knees and broke down crying. The other men grabbed her and had seemed to forget what just happen to Brenda. _

_They beat her and punched her because she had killed a friend of theirs and now she had to pay. When they when they were finished, Brenda was lied on the ground crunched in a ball._

"_Take her to Thomas" one of the men said._

_With that they tied her hands together and took her to Thomas._

***End of flashback***

The more I thought about more tears came out of my eyes. Then I bumped back to reality and I looked and the now Thomas seating next to me.

"You ok" he said

"No, I just had the most important person of my life die before my eyes!" I said sort of raising my voice.

Then I hugged him so hard he almost fell backwards. I buried my face into his bare chest and realized he had an athletic body and had some muscle, but I still kept hugging him. I was so heartbroken I barely heard Minho curse under his breath. I could feel Thomas smirking at Minho, and then he stroked my hair.

"*Shh*… it's going to be ok, I'm here for you", I opened I'm eyes and looked up at him; he looked so amazing under the stars. That's what Minho broke in and said "Fine, I don't want to be respected anyway", got up and left to one of the tents.

I realized I was still hugging Thomas. "Oh… um sorry" and, then I let go of him awkwardly.

He kept looking at me, and I kept looking at him, letting his eyes put me in to kiss him.

"Um…"Thomas said leaning away from me.

"Sorry, man, I'm really sorry, I really didn't mean it, it's just that things are happening and man I'm really sorry, man I'm so stupid and-"

"Hey hey hey hey, don't strain yourself, it's not like you hurt me, I get what you're going through"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean you just went through a living crisis"

"Yeah" I said having a tear run down my cheek.

"A living crisis"

* * *

**Three years later**

**Thomas's POV**

"Please Thomas let me fight" Minho said

"No, you're going to stay, end of discussion" I said

"Why are you so impossible?!"

"I'm not impossible; I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Please Thomas, I can fight!"

"Will you stop rising your voice; I'm not letting you go because you're not ready." I was walking away when Minho grabbed my arm pulled it.

"Minho! I have to go!"

"Why can you go and not me!"

"I'm the leader" with that kissed him goodbye, said "End of discussion" and took off because if I didn't go that second I would get a long talk from Minho. I love Minho and all but sometimes he gets on my nerves.

While I was running to my chariot I didn't see Brenda come by, so when I was running I bumped and fell on her to the ground

"Ow" Brenda said feeling her head with eyes closed

"Sorry, Brenda I would sit and apologize but I have to go, bye" with that I got up quickly pulling Brenda up, too. I kissed her goodbye on the cheek and then ran off to my chariot and drove away.

My helper riding with me said "What was that all about?"

"Nothing" I said

"Are you cheating on Minho with Brenda?"

"Shut up, I'm not cheating on Minho with Brenda, she just happens to show up at the wrong times."

Brenda's POV

As I was turning my way to the tent Thomas comes out of nowhere and bumps into me so hard we fall on the ground.

"Ow "I said rubbing my hand on my head and eyes closed.

"Sorry, Brenda I would sit and apologize but I have to go, bye." Then he got up putting me up with him. He kissed my cheek goodbye, ran off to his chariot, and drove off.

I was still standing there touching my cheek when Minho comes and approaches me.

"Oh hey" I said still feeling my head "Why are you so bummed?"

Minho had an upset face

"Thomas didn't let me go with the crew, so I'm stuck here, that was some kiss he gave you" Minho got use to Thomas warmth to me. So he doesn't mind to much that he kissed my cheek.

"It wasn't how it seemed" I said

"Don't strain yourself, you looked like a tomato"

"No I don't!"

"Sure"

"Anyway, why are you mad that Thomas won't let you go?"

"I wanted to go so I can show Thomas I'm good enough."

"Ok whatever"

Minho ignored my comment and looked at the army equipment, and then back to me with a dirty smile.

"What" I said figuring out what he meant. "Oh no, Minho, Thomas said you can't go."

"Thomas is not here, I can descise myself so Thomas will never know it's me"

"Minho, I think you should listen to Thomas, I mean he does know what his doing."

Minho again ignoring my comment, went to the army equipment and put on someone else armor and when he was done he said

"See ya" with that he give me a kiss on the cheek and went to an available chariot and road off.

* * *

**Minho's POV**

I made it to the battle field just in time. I saw many people fighting and it was a sight. I began to fight and I was winning.

The fighting must have been for hours because I was sweating so much, it was dripping. I was on a roll, then all of sudden I hear 20 pound foot steps.

when I turned around I saw a 9 foot tall gaint. he so was massive and ugly, it hurt to see him.

"grrrrrrrr" he said

"The hell..." I said

"I'm going to kill you and your little friends. HAHAHA"

"Not much of a surprise...ew"

"What did you said!"

I just ignored him and said

"Are we going to fight or not"

"Ha Ha Ha...if its fun you want, i'll give you a fight, and I guarantee it will be your last!"

"Bring it!"

As soon as we started fighting there was a circle of men around us, including Tomas. That kinda made me nervous. What if my helmet came of and tomas saw me.

The ugly giant was getting weaker and that was an advantage. When the giant wasn't looking I ran in back of him with a few feet away and then did a ran and jump. the sowrd I was using went right though the top of his back and a little out of his chest. I hit the ground hard with my feet and every one from my side cheered. I turned my back to see tomas. At first he looked and me with aw, but then he started shouting "LOOK OUT!" but it was to late. The gaint stabed me right in the back and I when the gaint took out the sword out of my back, I fell on Tomas

* * *

**Tomas's POV**

One of my soldiers and amazing he was going great but because of pride, he got stab right in the back.

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted, but it was to late, he got stabbed right in the back, then he fell on me.

I took off his helmet and adjusted him, so his head was on my lap and he said

"um...hi tomas...oww" said the wound soldier

"MINHO!" I said in a wave of mixed emotions. "Minho, I said stay in the camp why did you disobey me." now with tears streaming down my face.

"Look tomas...I wanted,...to let you know I was good enough"

"BUT YOUR DYING, MINHO YOUR DYING, THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO COME, now your dying..., please Minho I need you, I never want to lose you. I love you"

"Tomas, I love you, too, but its to late, I'm dy-"

"Minho, please don't say it, I have so much to do and say to you."

"will I guess you can't now, but tomas, promise you something...promise me you will be with someone. Who will love you back" he said all this in a smile. "and you know maybe this was not fate, but tomas...never for get...me please." tears started in his eyes, and so was mine.

"Minho I will never forget you" with that I gave him a kiss. I didn't care if everyone saw us, even though everyone in battle continued in battle.

then Minho stopped kissing me, and I can feel his life come out of his body.


End file.
